


Unity

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Legends and Disney Fusion [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, yeah let’s go with that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: It is after the battle of Jakku, and Mara Jade (along with her companions) may be instrumental in taking down the imitation Emperor and his Final Order.
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Series: Legends and Disney Fusion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this something I’ve wanted to do for a while. God, even in spite of everything, I miss *parts* of Legends...

”State your name for the tape," Korr Sella said. 

Mara Jade sat in the chair opposite Korr Sella, her companions Snoke and Trias not far from her. It had been a while since they had left Exegol, since the Emperor had pursued them, since...everything, really.

”Mara Jade,” Mara said. “This is Trias, and the other guy’s Snoke. You could say we ran into a bit of a rough spot.”

”What kind of rough spot?” Korr said. 

Snoke was the one who spoke up. “This absurd woman manhandled me to get me on board!”

”I know, and I’m sorry, Snoke,” Mara said. “It was the best way to get you away from the Emperor — ”

“It was still _rude_!”

“I do hate to break up this argument,” Korr said, “But the _Emperor_? I thought that he died at Endor.”

”Yeah, about that...he had plans.” Mara ran a hand through her red-gold hair. “I would have been ready to follow him anywhere, but...he did something I couldn’t accept. I was ready to justify just about everything else, but...he’s after Senator Organa’s kid. I’m talking a strong telepathic connection; I don’t know if he’s grooming him to be the next Emperor’s Hand or _something_.”

She didn’t miss the way that the datapad shook in Korr’s hand. 

”I was ready to go for the smuggling life,” Mara said. “Just...take a third option. Can’t say I have any love for Skywalker; he ruined my life. But Palpatine doesn’t take kindly to people turning on him, and he’s been after us ever since."

”I...I see.” Korr said. Then, “Miss Jade...I’ll have to get a statement from, um, Snoke and Trias.”

”All right, but I’m staying with them,” Mara said. “They’re not being roughed up on my watch.”

”Senator Organa wouldn’t allow such a thing to happen and neither would I,” Korr said.

***

Questions. More questions. They were put in an apartment for the time being, under guard, and Mara sat on the bed, sighing in exhaustion. She swore it was like she could feel it in her bones. “Least we’re safe now,” she said. “For now. You ever think we had to run this far?”

”No,” Trias said. “I’m sorry, Mara. It must be difficult right now.”

Mara scoffed. "I’m fine." She wasn’t, not really. She had wanted to serve Palpatine, had been loyal to him from the onset. But the clone...there had been something about the clone that had seemed like a second or third-rate (at least) imitation of the Emperor she’d served. And then there was the kid. There had been something about it that had seemed repulsive, pointless. 

Was the kid okay, at least?

”You’re disappointed,” Snoke rumbled. 

”In the Emperor. Yes.” She didn’t think that she would actually feel that way.

”I know,” Trias said. “I’m sorry, Mara.”

”It’s fine.” Then, “I should rest. I really should. We all should.”

They did, and even as Mara lay awake, she knew she had to get used to the new kind of darkness, the new kind of “home”.

And her dreams — it was safe to say they were busy.


End file.
